


33. Ryan helps Sam through first-day jitters

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	33. Ryan helps Sam through first-day jitters

_**Ryan Kwanten helps Sam Worthington through first-day jitters**_  
[current; the boys are in Australia so Sam can begin filming]

It's late afternoon and Sam's sitting on the porch of their rented beach house, his feet up on the railing, crossed at the ankles. He's staring out at the water which is way too rough for anything for today and making serious headway on his fourth beer. Tomorrow they start shooting and he's got that knot in the pit of his stomach he always has before starting work again. That fucking ball of fear that he won't be good enough, that he'll fuck up, that he'll show his success so far to be just pure fucking luck.

From inside the house, Ryan watches Sam through the window, arms folded across his chest. When Sam invited him to come along during the shoot, Ryan hadn't expected this. True, he hadn't had a clue what Sam is like when he's working. Now, he's getting an idea: broody, dark, closed-mouthed. Ryan doesn't know whether to yell at Sam or to ignore him. He really doesn't want to do either. Chewing on his bottom lip, he turns away from the window and heads for the bureau they've designated as his in the bedroom. He has an inspiration, something that might improve the evening. If Sam allows it.

In about ten minutes, he slides open the glass door and steps out onto the deck. "Hey," he says softly, trailing his fingers over the back of Sam's neck.

"Hey." Sam manages a smile for Ryan, reaching for his hand and bringing it to his mouth so he can press a soft kiss to the knuckles. He knows he's brooding, that it must be annoying the fuck out of Ryan, but he can't help himself, and he does want Ryan to know it's not him. Not even close. "Are you all settled in?"

"Yeah. Not too much to unpack." The kiss makes Ryan smile happily. He's such a sucker. He links his fingers with Sam's. "What about you? Going to stay out here all night?" At least the weather is growing warmer.

"No, but I was going to polish these off," Sam says, nodding at what's left of the six-pack beside his chair. "Want one?"

"Yeah," Ryan decides, popping the cap on a bottle. He knocks back a swallow, leaning against the railing, his back to the sea. "Want to talk about it?" It even _feels_ like a stupid question.

Sam shrugs. "First day jitters," he says with a smile, making light of it.

Ryan studies him, thinking. He's not sure he has a basis for comparison. "Want me to run your lines with you or something?" he asks, gently knocking Sam's boot with his bare foot.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Sam says, polishing off his beer and reaching for the last bottle. "It's not that. It's just... the whole thing."

"The whole movie star thing?" Ryan guesses. "Having your own trailer and a personal assistant and having to wake up and be that guy every day?" Sam is one of the most down-to-earth people Ryan has ever met.

Sam nods. That's a huge part of it. "And wondering when someone's going to figure out you're not really that fucking talented at all. That you're just some brickie who got lucky."

"Baby," Ryan sighs, setting aside his beer. He kneels down between Sam's sprawled legs, and rests his cheek on his lover's thigh. "You can't make it this far on luck alone. That bubble would have burst a long time ago."

"I know," Sam says, sliding a hand into Ryan's hair. "At least the logical part of my brain does. But that doesn't seem to stop me from worrying. At least until I get on set and actually into a role."

Ryan rubs his cheek against Sam's thigh, well-worn denim comforting on his skin. "I think I can help you stop worrying," he murmurs. "I think I can make you stop thinking altogether."

"Yeah?" Sam grins, tugging gently on Ryan's hair. "How do you propose to do that?"

"I unpacked the restraints," Ryan answers, feeling a wicked twist in his gut. "I was thinking tonight I'd tie you up and lick you brainless."

... Yeah. That might work. That's if it doesn't render him brainless right now. Fuck. "Okay," Sam manages to get out. "When do you want to start?"

"Now." Ryan grins, delighted with Sam's reaction; he'd been worried Sam wouldn't be up for anything tonight. "Why don't you hit the bathroom," he suggests, thinking of all the beers Sam's had to drink, "and then meet me in bed."

"Okay," Sam says again, taking a moment to pull Ryan to his feet and kiss him hard on the mouth. Heading inside, he recaps his beer and shoves it back in the fridge for later. Empties his bladder, his cock already stiffening, making it harder to get everything out. Christ. "Here I am," he announces finally, standing in the doorway, feeling the alcohol a little more now that he's upright and suddenly remembering that he didn't have any lunch either.

"Great." Ryan is standing naked by the bed, where he's already set up the under-mattress restraints; it's a little sloppy, but not bad considering they're in a rental house. "Strip for me?"

It doesn't take much to get Sam out of his clothes and a few seconds later, he's naked, everything rolled into a ball and tossed into the chair in the corner. "You want me on my back?"

"Yeah." Ryan needs a couple seconds just to drink in the sight, and the impact slams into him like a fist, just like always. His prick is half-hard already, and he's feeling the excitement of anticipation.

Sam stretches out on the bed, limbs spread starfish-like to all four corners, his cock half-rigid against his belly.

"Gorgeous," Ryan breathes. He takes his time buckling Sam down, enjoying rubbing up against him. He binds him at all four points, but leaves enough slack for Sam to draw his legs up.

"You're the one who's gorgeous," Sam murmurs, gaze running over Ryan as he moves around and over him. "Got any rules you want me to follow?"

"Safeword if you need to," Ryan replies, smoothing his hand over Sam's thigh. "Other than that, be prepared to hear the word 'No'." He lies down next to Sam, closing his hand gently around his wrist. He flashes his lover a grin, then slowly draws his tongue from the base of Sam's index finger to the tip.

Fuck. It feels like that finger is tied to his cock because that's what responds, jerking against his groin, precome smearing across his skin. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Sam teases.

"I hope so," Ryan chuckles. "I plan to make you come at least twice before I untie you." He closes his mouth around Sam's finger and begins sucking luxuriantly, feeling every groove and dip against his tongue.

Sam groans, watching Ryan, mesmerized by both the feel and the sight.

Every finger gets the same treatment, Ryan working his way around Sam's hand. He gives special attention to Sam's thumb, nibbling gently before he moves on to the palm, licking down Sam's lifeline. Making sure he gets every sensitive spot. Slowly he moves down to Sam's wrist, the delicate tracery of veins beneath tender skin.

"Oh fuck," Sam breathes, shifting, almost squirming against the restraints already, his cock jerking lightly with every other lick.

"You ever done this before?" Ryan murmurs, grazing his lips along the inside of Sam's forearm.

"Which? Let someone tie me up or run their mouth all over me?"

Ryan grins, and sucks on Sam's inner elbow. "I'm assuming you've been tied up before," he whispers before shifting slightly and doing it again.

Sam grits his teeth against a groan but it still makes it out. "Yeah. This, no."

It's the fucking sexiest sound. "Do you know how much I love you?" Ryan asks, trailing his tongue along the inside of Sam's arm, tracing around to his shoulder.

"No, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me," Sam teases, shifting again against the restraints. Sure he's been tied up before, but it's been a long time, and everyone else has just gotten straight down to business.

"Nope." Ryan nibbles along the lines of Sam's shoulder muscles, savoring the feeling. He stops and sucks at the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder. "Gonna show you."

"Just be careful where you mark me," Sam says, cock pulsing as Ryan sucks. Everything seemingly connected to his mouth. God. "Not too dark or make-up'll have my ass."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes. He licks at the sucked spot, then asks, "How tiny are your swim trunks from wardrobe?" Moving his way down Sam's chest, slowly.

"Mid-thigh, I think," Sam answers then laughs. "Fucking 70s." Another moan spilling from his lips as Ryan keeps going, slowly working his way over every inch of skin.

Ryan grins and lowers his head to lick Sam's nipple, drawing it into a point. And as he begins to suck, he drops his leg between Sam's thigh, giving him something to rub his cock against.

A soft curse under his breath and Sam grasps hard at what's being offered, grinding his aching cock against Ryan's leg.

It makes Ryan moan, lighting him up. He settles in more deeply, shifting to cover Sam more completely. Working his way across his chest to suck the other nipple. He rocks his erection against Sam's thigh, and bites down hard.

Sam cries out, cock throbbing violently, precome slicking the tip and both their skins.

Ryan growls, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. Shimmying downwards, he kisses down Sam's abs, sucking lightly. Grazing his teeth over the pleasure trail of hair until he reaches Sam's cock. He opens wide and sucks him down.

"Oh fuck," Sam groans, arching against the restraints, his cock shoved down Ryan's throat. Hips pumping immediately, the need too urgent for finesse or anything like it.

He nearly bucks Ryan off. And god that's good, all that coiled-up power and strain coming unleashed. Ryan braces himself against the bed and takes it, sucking when he can, swallowing when he can. Letting Sam simply pound into his throat the rest of the time.

When Sam comes, it's with a roar, cock spurting so powerfully he feels like he's being turned inside out. His hands itching for Ryan's hair, his head, to hold him right where he is, flooding his throat with every last drop.

Ryan swallows hard, holding Sam's cock in his mouth until it stops spraying. Then he starts licking up the stray drops, sliding his tongue all over Sam's cock and nibbling gently on the base. As the aftershocks start to diminish, the nibbling turns to sucking, and he marks Sam right _there_ , bruising him at the root of his cock.

"Fuck," Sam murmurs, swallowing hard, pulling at the restraints. "What is it with you and marking my cock?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

"Just can't resist," Ryan tells him with a wicked gleam. He licks down over Sam's balls, shifting to slide down the bed until his knees are on the floor. The skin of Sam's inner thigh is pale, vulnerable. Ryan can't resist that either, and he sucks hard before biting down.

Sam shouts, not bothering to hold the sound back, his body arching hard against the restraints, his cock jerking even as it softens. "Fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he moans, the pain stinging through him before finally dulling, surprised to find how fucking sensitive he is there.

"Mmm." Ryan swirls his tongue over the fresh bruise, lapping at the teeth marks left behind. He closes his hand around Sam's prick and gives it a few lazy strokes, priming the pump for what's to come. Gradually licking down Sam's thigh, then bending his leg so he can suck gently behind his knee.

Moaning softly, Sam tosses his head from side to side, lost in the feel of Ryan's mouth, the touch of his hand.

Ryan keeps stroking as he mouths his way down Sam's calf. Anything to keep his mind off his own aching erection, hard and demanding against the foot of the bed. He traces his finger over the sole of his lover's foot in a whisper of a caress, then licks his ankle, tongue working over the delicate bones. He fists Sam's cock a little faster, wanting him back in the game and needy before Ryan works his way back up.

"Oh god," Sam groans, spearing his cock through the circle of Ryan's fingers, his body already responding again, the constant stimulation preventing him from going soft. His brain vaguely remembering something about a promise that he'd be coming at least twice.

Slowly Ryan licks his way up Sam's other leg, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh behind his knee, grazing his teeth along the vulnerable inner thigh. And Ryan's fist hardens into a ring around Sam's cock and balls, locking him up tight.

"Hey," Sam protests, feeling Ryan's fingers clamp down around him. "I thought you wanted me to come."

Ryan nibbles Sam's thigh. "You will," he promises, pushing Sam's leg up so he can lap at his hole.

Sam groans, cursing under his breath again as Ryan's tongue touches him there, fuck, right where it always gets to him, more than anything else. "Feels so good," he murmurs, the words slurring into one another.

A tiny bit deeper, just teasing the tip inside. Ryan loves this. Loves the thrill of hearing Sam come apart at the seams. He swirls his tongue around the hole before poking in again, a little more this time. And he releases his iron hold on Sam's cock, slowly beginning to stroke.

Moaning, the arousal starting to build, flushing through his whole frame now that his cock's been released, Ryan's hand stroking perfectly, Sam pushes his hips down, trying to get Ryan's tongue deeper. "Yeah, ohgod, fuck," he whispers. "Please..."

For a split second Ryan considers backing off, simply because he can. The instant passes, though, and Ryan plunges his tongue deeper, starting to thrust. He can't not melt and obey when Sam asks like that; he just doesn't know how. Bracing on his elbows, he works his finger in alongside his tongue, curling to hit that spot he knows drives his lover crazy.

"Oh fuck," Sam moans again, moving as much as he can, and outright wailing when Ryan presses there, right fucking there, his cock leaking, so fucking close. _So_ fucking close. "More... please..."

Aching, Ryan rubs against the bed with a soft groan, his own erection starting to leak precome. He pulls faster on Sam's cock, demand in every stroke. Tongue-fucking him in time.

Sam arches into the touches, held fast by the restraints, caught between mouth and hand, and oh God, fuck-- he comes, hard, cock spurting wildly, his body clenching tight again and again.

It's fucking amazing to be inside Sam when he comes, in any way at all. Ryan moans and thrusts through to the aftershocks, pleasure rushing up to blind him. He sobs out a breath, resting his head on Sam's thigh, and gradually becomes aware that the fuck-drunk feeling flowing through his body isn't simply vicarious. "Sir," he whispers, chagrined, "I came."

"You did, did you?" Sam murmurs, amused. Given that Ryan's now officially his boy and not coming without permission is one of few rules, he should probably do something about that. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Climbing onto the bed, Ryan covers his lover, nestling between his thighs. "I'm sorry," he whispers, nuzzling Sam's jaw, his cheeks flushed.

"Do you think I should punish you?" Sam asks.

Ryan freezes, thinking. Some wicked urge makes him say, "I think you're still tied up."

Sam laughs but says, "That sounds like a yes to me." Even though a minute ago he was just going to let it slide. "Untie me."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan murmurs, grinning. Relieved as hell that Sam is laughing about it. He kneels up and swiftly unbuckles Sam's wrists and ankles, checking them for redness or signs of strain. Lying down again, he pulls Sam's arms around him.

"You know, I did bring something with me in case I had to punish you," Sam says, pulling Ryan close and kissing him softly.

"Really?" _Fuck_. Ryan shifts back just far enough that he can meet Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry to make you use it so soon," he says softly, all seriousness now.

Sam nods. "I know." And he does. He can't imagine Ryan ever going out of his way to break his rules or disobey him. "It's in the inside pocket of my bag," he says. "In a brown paper bag. You can bring the other plastic bag too."

Ryan nods and rolls off the bed. He kneels by Sam's worn-out duffel bag and fishes through it, peeking into the sacks when he finds them. He groans under his breath when he finds a plastic cock cage, complete with numbered locks, plus a - _Christ_ \- really big butt plug. Getting to his feet again, he hands Sam the two small sacks.

"Since it's your first offence," Sam says with a smile, sitting up and pulling the cock cage from the first bag. "I'm only gonna make you wear this til bedtime."

Immediately Ryan's stiff shoulders slump, tension flowing out of him on a sigh. "Thank you, Sir," he says quietly.

"Besides which, you took my mind off work tomorrow," Sam says, working the first part of the cage over Ryan's balls and then slipping the second part on over his cock, testing how many spacers it needs before he locks it into place. "That deserves something," he adds, a small smile curving his lips.

Now Ryan smiles. "Well worth it, then."

Sam nods, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the plastic. "Of course that doesn't mean I'm not going to torment you for a couple hours." He nods at the second bag. "Lube that up and put it in."

Ryan's grin turns wry. "Of course." He generously slicks the plug, then leans over and braces one elbow on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he starts to work the plug inside, grateful as ever that he preps as part of his daily routine now, rules or no rules. With a wince, he bites down on his bottom lip and gives the plug a big twist until finally it's seated in place.

Sam grins. "Good boy. I also want you naked for the rest of the evening. You can turn up the heat if you need to."

Just the mention makes Ryan shiver; he'd rather be hot than cold anyday. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs, then adds, "kiss me before I try to stand up?"

Sam laughs and kisses Ryan thoroughly, hand sliding into his hair like it's been wanting to do since Ryan tied him down. "And before you make us dinner..."

Ryan groans softly. "Yes?"

"I want you to make a show of everything you're doing. Reach as far as you can for things, bend at the waist, and no slouching when you finally get to sit down." Sam grins, eyes sparkling. Christ this is fun.

 _Well, shit_. Ryan swallows hard, then pushes to a stand. The plug shifts inside him, and the thrill against his prostate is echoed by a throb of frustrated lust in his caged cock. He bites back another groan. "Eggs, then?" he suggests diffidently, a twinkle in his eye. "You're getting eggs."

"I want bacon too," Sam says, getting off the bed and pulling his jeans back on.

Ryan has to laugh, turning away. He stretches - the movement exaggerated - before he heads for the kitchen. "Yes, Sir."  



End file.
